For The Love of Maple: The Indigo League
by FenreldStormblade
Summary: Follow the adventures of Fenreld, and his female shiny Ralts. Ralts is a lot like Ash's Pikachu, in the was that she hates being inside her ball. They will run into Ash, Pikachu and his other travelling companions on occasion. But it will mainly focus on Fenreld's Journey and his supporting May from a far in her contests. More Summary inside. I do not own Pokemon in anyway.
1. Chapter 1 – The Start of Journey

**Welcome to the start of my Pokémon Story. The OC (Original Character) will be named after my gamertag, and as I said in No More Lies, the pairing will be with May. However, that won't be happening for a very long time. Right now it will be mostly Fenreld, my OC, and his Charmander and Ralts. He'll be able to communicate with his Pokémon through his Ralts' telepathy. This is mostly a side project but I will be updating this pretty often. I grew up on Pokémon like many others my age and played all the mainstream games… none of the Pokémon dungeons, and whatever… Pokémon Coliseum and Gale of Darkness I have played.**

 **Onwards to the Story!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Telepathy"_

 **Attacks/Abilities**

 ** _"Electronic Talking"_**

 **For The Love of Maple: The Indigo League**

 **Chapter 1: The Start of the Journey**

We find ourselves in a small town of Pallet Town, Home to the world renowned Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak, and our hero, Fenreld, who has been up since before the crack of dawn. Fenreld is rather physically fit for someone his age of ten. He's 5'3, 120 lbs, with a lean athletic build, short spiky black hair, with hazel eyes. Currently we find him topless, his upper body covered in sweat from his morning workout session, wearing a pair of black sweats and a pair worn white runners that looked they've been through years wear and tear.

"Well, I guess I should go make breakfast and shower… today I get my Pokedex and my starter Pokémon, then I can call Professor Birch and see about getting my Ralts I left with him. I just hope that May has been helping him. She'd promised me she would." He said wiping the sweat from his brow, getting a pink tinge dusting his cheeks thinking of his brunette childhood friend.

Fenreld lived alone, having moved recently from Hoenn but couldn't being his friend Ralts with him since he wasn't a licenced Trainer, therefore the authorities couldn't allow him to bring a foreign Pokémon in Kanto. He moved here to Kanto because his Aunt lived here and she was his last living relative. However, she went missing a couple months ago after teaching him about how to survive in the wildness and how to fend for himself, such as how to cook and do laundry in the rivers, and how to hunt for food. You know things he'd need on a journey with his Pokémon.

Inside his Aunt's house, he went to go have a shower. While he was washing off the sweat and dirt from his exercises, he thought back to six years ago when met May and Ralts.

 **[Flashback]**

A 5 year old Fenreld with the same short spikey hair and hazel eyes running around Petalburg City with a big smile on his face. Running next to him was a girl his age with brown hair with long bangs with a green bandana on her head, she has bright blue eyes, with a healthy tan. She was wearing a sleeveless vest and a pair of child sizes bicycle shorts. The girl had a big smile on her face trying to keep up with Fenreld.

"Oi Fen! Slow down…!" She shouted. Even though she was having fun, she was getting tired. They'd been playing a couple hours now and the sun was starting go down.

"Aww come on May, I know you can keep up!" He said, not looking wear he was going and ended up running on to Route 102

The now named May shouted now in worry for her friend "Fen watch out, you leaving town into the tall grass!" As she saw him run into the grass only to find a rather angry pack of Poochyena surrounding an injured Shiny Ralts

"May go get your Dad or one of his Gym Trainers! I'm gonna try to say that Ralts!" He said already running toward the middle of the pack of Dark Type Dog Pokémon. May knowing there was no time to argue ran to her home, which happened to be the Petalburg Gym. Yes, she was the daughter of Norman Maple, the Gym Leader.

"Dad! Fen needs help! He found an injured Ralts in the middle of any angry pack of Poochyena and is trying to help it!" She ran to her dad in tears fearing for her best friend, knowing full well how dangerous Pokémon could be when they were angry, especially Poochyena.

"What?! Can't that kid ever wait for help instead of doing something stupid like this…?" Norman stood up and sighed before grabbing an empty Pokeball and his trusty Vigoroth, knowing that the Ralts would need to go to the Pokémon Centre ASAP and he had a feeling that this Ralts would bond with the foolish little hero that could very well be risking his life to save its life. "Alright, Let's go!"

May and her father ran to where the Ralts and Fenreld were to see that their fears were validated. They saw our hero, covered in bite marks, bruised from **Tackle** attacks, and on Poochyena was currently chomped on his ankle. And as Norman suspected, there was the Ralts, being held in the boy's arms, using his body to shield the already injured Pokémon from farther harm.

' _The young fool… His parents are gonna be pissed at this…'_ Norman thought as he grabbed Vigoroth's Pokeball "Help me out here Vigoroth!" He called out as the ball opened revealing the Wild Monkey Pokémon. The Vigoroth took one quick look at the situation and already knew what to do and started swatting the Poochyena away so its trainer could run and grab the injured boy and Pokémon. And Norman did just that and recalled the Wild Monkey and ran with his daughter to the Pokémon Center.

Inside, one of seemingly thousands of Nurse Joys looked up to see a familiar sight.. Norman carrying Fenreld, who happened to have an injured wild Pokémon in his arms protectively. What shocked her was that was a Shiny Ralts. Ralts alone were hard to find, but a colored variant of it? "Oh dear! What happened this time!" she said running to help.

"Same as always, Fenreld playing hero, only this time it was bad… there were a pack of Poochyena that seemed to be in a particularly bad mood surrounding this Ralts." Norman explained.

"Let's get this poor thing into the back right away!" The nurse said, trying to pry the small Feeling Pokémon out of the young man's arms only from him to pull it closer to him, obviously not realizing that they were safe and at the Pokémon Center. What was odd though was that small Pokémon was also clinging to its protector and rescuer. Seeing this Nurse Joy spoke in a motherly tone "Fen, Ralts, you can both let go now, you're both safe… You're not surrounded by those mean Poochyena anymore…"

What happened next startled everyone. They heard a tiny female voice in their head _"No! you won't hurt me or my friend! I don't want to be away from him! He saved my life… those Pokémon were going have me for dinner!"_

"Was that-?" Nurse Joy looked stunned and Norman who nodded, looking equally stunted "I think so, that was Ralts."

Little May who was right there was worried about her friend and the Feeling Pokémon. "Please Ralts, Fen, let Nurse Joy take care of you, she won't hurt you or Fen." She said with tears streaming down her face.

Hearing May's voice again Fenreld looked up and saw Norman and Nurse Joy and nodded. "It's ok, they are friends too Ralts." He said to the Pokémon in his arms before looking to Nurse Joy "But I want to be just outside the treatment room. I don't think she'll co-operate without me close by." He said, already feeling a close bond with the shiny Pokémon who was nodding as to say that he was right.

Nurse Joy let out an annoyed buy happy smile. Annoyed due to how stubborn the boy could be, but happy to see how much he cared for this rescue. Normally he'd bring in an injured Pokémon and go home. No there was an obvious bond between these two, the kind of bond that is usually formed after a lifetime of being together. "Alright, but outside of the treatment room! I can't let untrained personnel that room." She said with a firm tone.

Fenreld and Ralts nodded the latter albeit reluctantly let go of her new friend, but not before speaking one last time _"ok, but I want to be his Pokémon!"_ Shocked everyone but Norman who sighed and just handed the boy the empty ball he brought along. "Here kid… use this. I had feeling something like this would happen one day. Consider it an early birthday present."

Fenreld now grinning like a loon and Ralts visibly happy with this as well both thanked the gym as the young boy took the ball and held it out to his new friend and first partner, who immediately tapped the button on the ball, being instantly sucked into it with it giving an immediate PING signalling a successful capture only for it pop open with Ralts shacking her head. _"Please, make that the only time I have to in there… I didn't like that at all."_

Everyone chuckled briefly before Nurse Joy lead Ralts and Fenreld into the back. May now looking a little jealous that her best friend got a Pokémon but was happy for and proud of him at same time. He saved a Pokémon from becoming another's Supper. If anyone was paying attention, they'd a very light blush on the young girls cheeks. _'He's so brave for rescuing that Ralts… He rescued me from drowning in a Lotad's pond once. I hope we can be friends forever.'_

After 2 hours of waiting, during which time Fenreld's parents came storming into the building wondering where their little boy was only to learn he was injured again helping another Pokémon, did the three come out of the back, with Ralts in her future trainers arms. When Fenreld saw his parents he flinched, knowing full well he was in trouble.

"FENRELD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING INTO THE MIDDLE OF PACK OF POKEMON LIKE THAT?! You could have been killed…" His mother stared off shouting only finishing in an sobbing whisper pulling her son into a tight hug with poor Ralts being sandwiched.

"But Mom, I had to save Ralts… She would have died if I didn't!" His voice muffled by his mother's breasts.

" _Please miss… I can't…breathe"_ Ralts called out making the concerned Mother look shocked and let go of the hug looking around. "Who-?" only to look down at the Pokémon in her son's arms. "Oh I'm sorry! But my… it's not often psychic types communicate with humans like this."

" _I am only talking to you and the others because you are Fen's friends and family. I won't talk to anyone else that hasn't proven themselves and have shown they won't hurt him."_ Ralts explained.

The adults nodded and accepted that answer. Norman took this chance to step forward. "Here Fen, while you were in there I made a necklace to hold Ralts' Pokeball so you don't lose it."

"Thank you sir. This is the best early birthday present ever!" Fenreld cheered with Ralts agreeing.

Over the years Ralts, Fenreld and May were inseparable, they spent everyday playing together, eating together, if they weren't at Fenreld's place to eat, they were at May's. Both children's parents knew that those three would be great friends til the day they die, even joked with one another that one day the two kids would end up being a couple.

However, one day on Fenreld's ninth birthday, his parents died in a fire that was set by Team Magma who were looking for the Shiny Ralts that had been spotted. Thankfully Fenreld and Ralts was with May's family on Dewford Island for his birthday learning to surf from the current Gym Leader there. His parents stayed back to prepare a special birthday cake for their son and being such great friends with May's parents they asked them to take him out for the day so they could prepare.

Unfortunately just as the cake was about to come out of the oven, Team Magma showed up and demanded to know where their son's Pokémon was, when they refused to tell them, the villains ordered their Houndoom and Houndour to burn the place to the ground while the uncooperative parents were tied to chairs.

When Fenreld and May's family arrived back on the coast of 104, they say the glow of the fire from the shore and Fenreld bolted back to the city to see what was going on only to see his house in a raging inferno, with his parents nowhere to be seen.

May, Norman and May's mother, Caroline all chased after the boy only see the same thing. Norman taking charge with Officer Jenny and the gym trainers doing their best to put out the fire while Caroline went to talk to Nurse Joy to see if she knew anything, only to find out that one of their neighbours overhead and saw the whole thing.

May on the other hand was holding on to her bestfriend who was understandably crying, calling out for his parents. Poor Ralts was also trying to comfort her bestfriend, feeling the very depths of his sorrow and angst.

For 3 months after the fire, Fenreld stayed with the Maples until they received a call from his last living relative, his Aunt who lived in Kanto. Unfortunately for Fenreld and Ralts, The Pokémon League could not allow Fenreld to take Ralts with him to Kanto since he was an unofficial, unlicensed trainer, not even when Norman pointed out that he'd be get his Pokedex in 9 months. They said they'd allow Ralts to be transferred to Professor Oak's lab when the boy was of age, had his Pokedex and Kanto native starter Pokémon.

Fenreld didn't want to his Pokémon behind but when Ralts ungrudgingly said it was alright and it'd only be 9 months, and after Norman and May promised to take care of his partner until his birthday, and then have May deliver Ralts and her Pokeball to Professor Birch in Littleroot Town when May went for her starter Pokémon, for the Trans-Region Transfer, whom, after hearing the whole story, agreed.

 **[End Flashback]**

We find Fenreld dressed in his travel clothes, a black hooded sleeveless vest with a red T-shirt underneath, a black baseball cap with red trim, black jeans with red trim running down the sides, and yes, Black running shoes with red trim, complete with the chain to hold Ralts' Pokeball once he got his friend back. He knew he had to apologize to Ralts for having to be put back in her ball even for a short while.

He was currently downstairs of his aunt's place having a heavy breakfast of Eggs, Bacon and French Toast, knowing he'd be on the road from today on. Thankfully Pallet Town was very neighbour friendly, and a friend of Professor Oak's, a single Mom by the name of Delia Ketchum, agreed to come over and tidy the house once a month. Turns out her son was also starting his journey today as well, but Fenreld didn't really care, her son, Ash, would just be another rival for him along the way.

Professor Oak's grandson was also starting out today, and our hero really couldn't stand Gary Oak, thought he was arrogant and a bully with how often he picked on Ash and the other kids their age. Gary tired to bully him one day but ended up getting a nice shiner for his trouble. Naturally, Gary's parents talked to him and asked what happened and why their son had a shiner, but was left off the hook when they learned their son was being a bully again.

There was one more trainer starting out today and Fenreld wondered how that was going to work since he knew there was only supposed to be the 3 basic starters, Charmander the Fire Type, Squirtle the Water Type, and Bulbasaur the Grass/Poison type. And he knew that he was getting Charmander because during his 9 months here he spent some time at the lab helping Professor Oak around the lab with chores, such and cleaning, laundry and the likes to earn some extra spending money while learning more about Pokémon then he knew from his time with the Maples, because let's face it while a Gym Leader might know a lot, a Pokémon Profession knew so much more, all the while becoming friends with the Fire Lizard Pokémon. Oh well he wasn't going to worry about it. All he really cared about claiming Charmander, getting Ralts and hoping he could talk to May before they left for their respective journey's.

Speaking of he went to his video caller and dialed up Mrs. Ketchum. "Hello Ketchum Residence." Delia said she picked up.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum, sorry for calling so early, just letting you know I'm heading out. I'll leave the key under the doormat for you. And thank you again for agreeing to take care of my aunt's place while she's gone." Fenreld said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh it's no problem, Pallet Town takes care of our own. I should make sure my son is up soon. He was up so late watching that league match last night…" She responded with an exasperated sigh.

"Sounds pretty irresponsible staying up late the night before the start of a journey… really hope he can make it on the road." Fenreld said with real concern, not for Ash but Delia, knowing how Mom's worry.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, I've done my best to teach him, but he's…not the sharpest tool in the shed."

' _Wow, if his own mom says that about him, he must be an idiot… hope he gains a travelling companion or two'_ he thought to himself "Well if I run into him on the road, I'll be sure to see how he's doing." He said trying to be nice. He likes Delia, she's been kind to him since he arrived and didn't lay on the pity like half the town did after learning of his loses.

"Thank you Fenreld, that would be really help me feel better knowing someone responsible is looking out for him." She said with genuine gratitude.

"Think nothing of it. Now I must be off, I'm sure Charmander is excited see me again and I have a call to make from Oak's lab." He said about to hang up.

"Ok, and feel free to give me a call at anytime on the road. It'll do me good to know your doing well." She smiled. "Thank you Delia. Take care." He said as he hung up.

He grabs his travel back that has all his supplies in it. It was a the kind of backpack that Hiker's always had on them completely with blanket rolled on the top, lantern hanging off the side for night travel and his cooking utensils for campfire cooking. He checked the bag to make sure he got everything and smiled seeing he was set.

"Alright, better get there quickly so someone doesn't try claim Charmander before I get there." He says to himself as he walks out of the door and locks up. Leaving the spare key like he said under the doormat for Delia, and takes off running with a big grin on his face, looking for to travelling with Charmander and Ralts, but before that the thought of talking with May again had him even more excited. He missed her the 9 months they've been apart despite the periodic calls, he missed actually seeing her person, her warmth when they hugged and her already budding breasts even though she was only 9 at the time. He knew he hadn't hit puberty yet but he still blushing hugging and being hugged by her.

Before he knew it, he was at Professor Oak's lab. _'Damn, I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realize got here so quickly'_ He shock his head and rang the doorbell. "Yes, hello?" Came Professor Oak's voice the intercom. "Hey Professor, It's Fenreld I'm here to pick up Charmander and make that call to Hoenn that I told you about." Fenreld replied, figuring the Senior Oak must have been engrossed in research and forgot the time.

"Ahh yes, Fenreld, come on in. Charmander has been rather excited today as well. I'll get the transfer machine warmed up for the call."

Fenreld didn't say anything and entered the house and made his way to the lab where the other trainers where bond to gather later and came face to face with Samuel Oak once more. "Ahh there you. Good to see you young man."

"Good to see you too." He said honestly. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes of course, I must say I'm rather intrigued to meet this Ralts of yours." Oak responded quite eagerly

"Well don't be too surprised if she doesn't talk to you. She may not even talk to me for awhile since I had to leave her behind even though I really didn't want to." He said solemnly, still something he regrets even though he knew there wasn't anything he could do legally till today.

"Yes, I understand. Now, here is your Pokedex, it's modified from what the other trainers will have include Pokémon of the Hoenn region since Ralts will need to recorded and added to the database as your legal Pokémon." The old man handed the hoenn style Pokedex to the Hoenn native. "And here is Charmander's ball, He's currently napping in there but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you in a couple of hours."

"Thank you Professor… but I have a favor to ask…" Fenreld asks hesitantly. "Is there anyway I could get some privacy after Ralts is transferred? I'm…. kinda hoping to take to someone special one-on-one"

"Hmm that might be difficult, while you are early… My grandson is supposed to be here in about 20 or so minutes but I suppose I can meet the trainers in the living room… though I will have be here for whoever arrives last, and knowing Mr. Ketchum, it'd be him." Professor Oak said thinking it over.

"I'd appreciate it Professor…" he said with a bow.

"Alright, alright, let's get Ralts over first then I'll try to give you as much time as I can with May." He said with knowing look in his eye, causing the young man to blush and say it's not like that under his breath causing the professor to chuckle a little.

Professor Oak dialed the number for Professor Birch's lab and got an immediate response. _ **"Ahh, Samuel, I was expecting your call, have a certain pair of ladies waiting to talk to young Fenreld."**_ Professor Birch said as he was sudden enveloped by a blue aura. **_"Alright I get the picture, I'll get the transfer machine ready, just put me down Ralts."_**

Fenreld chuckled at this, seemed Ralts was just as excited about this as he was because almost immediately after Birch floated off screen May appeared in front of the camera holding Ralts in her arms which brought the biggest smile to his face he's had in a long time.

"May! Ralts! How are my two favorite girls?" He said still grinning like a loon, though sporting a heavy blush realizing what he said but didn't look away, since he meant it

May also had a massive blush, but didn't stutter or shy away. Ralts could feel the blossoming feelings between the two even they were regions apart. She doubts that anyone could get in the way of their future relationship beyond best friend status. But May was able to speak up _**"Hey Fen! I miss you so much. I wish I could travel with you but they don't have contests over in Kanto yet."**_ She said sounding disappointed.

Ralts and Fenreld both frowned at this but Fenreld cheered up instantly "Well don't you worry, after I'm done in Kanto I'm coming home to compete in the Ever Grande Conference and aim to take the title from Steven Stone as Champion!"

 ** _"That's great Fen!"_ **May visibly lit up. _ **"Ralts says you owe her for having to go into her ball for the transfer, she's really not happy about it but is willing to do it to be with you again. She's been driving Mom and Dad nuts these past 9 months. Only I have been able to calm this little imp down."**_ Ralts rubs the back her head at being tattled on for her pranks and mischief.

He just chuckles "Well hope you don't try that on our travels. Could get us in trouble with authorities" He teases Ralts making her pout in a sulky way making her seem even cuter.

 _ **"Alright May I'll need Ralts in her ball now. Everything is ready on our end!"**_ Professor Birch announced.

"We're ready here too, been getting it ready all morning for Fenreld here." Professor Oak called out

 ** _"Alright Ralts be good for Fen and take care of him for me will you?"_** May said looking sad that she had to say goodbye to Ralts. They'd grown even closer over the past 9 months… She even confessed that she cared deeper for her trainer than a friend and that if her dream wasn't to be a coordinator she'd be moving to Kanto with him, not that she'd ever admit that to him. Ralts just nodded, clearly not looking forward to going in her ball but couldn't wait to be her best friend and trainer.

If Fenreld was on the other side he would have heard Ralts tease May about telling him about how she felt but he could see the heated glare May was giving his Pokémon wondering what was going on.

A less than a minute after Ralts disappeared off scene he saw her Pokeball appear on the machine the lab only for it pop open and ball to fly into his hand and Ralts jumping into his chest, crying tears of happiness to be finally reunited with him again after what felt like a lifetime. Yeah she enjoyed May's company but she wasn't her Fenreld.

May was tearing up at the reunion on the other side of the screen, knowing she's be the same and likely end up kissing him when they met again. "Hey, it's ok. You're here and I'm never letting you out of my sight again" Fenreld was crying too. He deeply missed her, sure Charmander helped ease his loneliness but he and Ralts had an unbreakable bond that nothing and no one could come close to matching, May being the exception to that and they both knew that.

"Alright Fenreld, I can only give you three another 5 minutes… I got word from Delia that Ash is on his way and Squirtle and Bulbasaur have been claimed." Professor Oak called upstairs, having been monitoring and working the transfer while helping the other new trainers.

"Alright, thanks Professor." Fenreld and May said at the same time, causing them to blush.

 ** _"So Fen, why don't you show me this Charmander that you became friends with and I'll show you my starter!"_** May said trying to push down her blush but sounded excited about it at the same time.

He nodded and opened Charmander's ball revealing the Lizard Pokémon on the table in front of the camera. Charmander looked around half asleep but noticed his friend and got excited, but stopped from jumping on him when he say the shiny Pokémon crying in his trainers arms. "It's ok Charmander, this is Ralts, I told you about her right?" Charmander nodded understanding now.

 ** _"Well isn't he adorable, Seems we both choice Fire type starters!"_** May said, startling poor Charmander, causing May to apology and stifle a giggle at how cute it was. "It's ok, this is May, my childhood friend back in Hoenn… You'll get to meet her when we are able to go there." Fenreld explained trying to calm the fire type down and prevent it from using its egg move **Metal Claw** on the monitor.

And calm down Charmander did, rubbing back of his head and bowing in apology, resulting in May having it off saying it was her fault. "So since you said you chose fire too that I guess you got a Torchic huh?" our hero said excited. That would have been his choice if he started in Hoenn like he wanted to, and would have if it weren't for Team Magma.

 ** _"Yep!"_** May said bending over to pick up her partner, a playful and hyperactive looking baby chick. **_"This is my Torchic. Torchic meet my childhood friend!"_**

"Nice to meet you, I look forward to meeting you in person one day!" He said with a big smile, which was quickly lost when he heard the doorbell and banging on the door. Ash was there earlier than expected. "Sorry May, looks like I gotta go… the last trainer is here and Professor Oak needs his lab area back to retrieve whatever Pokémon is being given to this late idiot. I'll leave a message with the contest halls and Pokémon Centre's when I can. Hope to hear from you soon!" He said seeing May sad but nodded understanding.

 _ **"You better watch all my performances too Mister. I won't forgive you if you miss even one!"**_ Even though she serious, she was also joking. She knew she could never stay mad at her secret crush.

"Don't worry, I'll watch them all talk to you before and after each one! Bye for now" He said ending the call, unable to look at her sad face anymore. "Alright Charmander, Return!" he said calling back the fire type. "Let's go Ralts, I'd rather avoid a Q&A from this rookie." Earning a giggle from his partner.

" _Yes, let's go, I'm excited to finally start our journey together. I only wish May was with us."_ Ralts said.

"Yeah me too, but she has her own dreams to chase right now." He said with a mix of sadness and pride as they left Oak's lab through the side exit just as the Professor came up with Ash, departing on their Journey.

 **AN: And Thus Ralts and Fenreld started on their epic adventure. What will become of the two and will they get surprise visits from May during her downtime between contests? What do you all think? This is the longest chapter I've written yet. But there was a lot to cover and I wanted to get it all in one chapter as kind of a prologue, but not if that makes any sense. This will have hints that Ralts and later on Gardevoir having romantic feelings for her trainer but won't act on them knowing it is taboo for trainer and Pokémon to couple. Please leave a review with your thoughts. Should I cross that line? Or Should I keep it strictly Fenreld and May? I'll leave it in your hands! See ya in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2 - On the Road to Viridian City

**AN: Hey guys. Kinda wish this story got alittle more traction but oh well. If you like my work, please check out my other stories. Anyway Last Chapter we learned about Fenreld's past, how he met Ralts, how he ended up in Kanto, obtained Charmander and his Hoenn styled Pokedex, and had a heartwarming chat with May, and left Professor Oak's lab to start his journey in Kanto. Now I'd like give a shout to Piro-san, who is allowing me to use an idea I liked from his story "Red Eyed Master". What this idea is, well that will be a surprise that will be revealed in this chapter. I hope that the idea is well received.**

 **I want to now thank GGPD, Hybrid of Fate, and Fire4Heaven for their reviews.**

 **Onwards with the story!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Telepathy"_

 **Attacks/Abilities**

" _ **Electronic Talking"**_

 **For The Love of Maple: The Indigo League**

 **Chapter 2: On the Road to Viridian City**

We find Fenreld and his shiny female Ralts at the gates of Pallet Town, looking back at the small town that is only on the map due to Professor Oak's lab as if saying good bye to the town. "We may not even come back here Ralts. I just hope that my Aunt is out there and is safe" He said, feeling worried about his only living relative.

" _I'm sure she's ok. Who knows? We might find her as we travel."_ Ralts said trying to comfort her partner.

"Yeah, You're right. Besides… we need to get to Viridian City, May will likely be back home in Petalburg within a day on her bike and will want to talk to us." He said as he turned around with Ralts on his shoulder.

'When will admit that they love each other… It's so obvious to everyone.' Ralts mentally sighed.

 **[10 minutes later: Route 1]**

Fenreld and Ralts were keeping an eye out for some Pokémon to catch, and finally spotted a Pidgey. " _Well, not a great addition, but will fill the void til Charmander evolves"_ Fenreld says to Ralts via the telepathic so not to startle the little bird. He knew it was cruel, but he knew he'd need air support in case of emergencies.

" _I suppose just don't tell that to this Pokémon."_ Ralts knew what he was talking about, having be around a gym leader and a Professor for the last 9 months, she knew that Charmander would grow wings when fully evolved.

"Alright! Go Ralts! Freeze the Pidgey in place with **Confusion!** " He orders, Initiating the battle with Wild Pokémon. With that Ralts' body gave off a faint blue glow and just as the Pidgey heard the Trainer's voice, it too was enveloped in the psychic energy unable to move and retaliate, the attack slowly draining its energy. _"Now Fen!"_ Ralts yelled, feeling the Pidgey about faint. He nods and pulls out a Pokeball, one of 5 Oak gave him, and threw it at the flying type Pokémon, hitting it square in the head, causing it to be sucked into the ball. The wiggled a moment only for it to 'PING!' signalling the successful catch.

"Thanks Ralts, great job!" He said picking her up and hugs his partner, not noticed the slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. She wasn't expecting the physical contact so suddenly.

" _Y-You're welcome"_ She shyly responses only for her head to shot up. _"I'm sensing who I assume to be a trainer, they have an electric type out their ball! A mile to the east!"_

"From Pallet Town?" He askes only getting a nod from his Pokémon. "Must be Ash… I did see a Pikachu running around the lab. How are they getting along? Can you tell?" Getting a negative head shake. _"Not from here"_ She responses.

He nods, "Well let's not bother him, even if Delia asked me to keep an eye on him from time to time. If he needs help this soon, he's won't make it." Earning a small giggle from the Feeling Pokemon. "Let's go. It's starting to get humid, I think it's going to rain and we're a long way from Viridian." And starts walking away from where Ash was being an idiot and was about to get chased by a whole flock of Spearow, and meeting someone who would be his bestfriend.

5 minutes later Ralts shivers. _"There are a lot of angry Spearow back in the direction of that boy you call Ash, something about nailing one of them in the head with…a rock?"_ She sweat dropped relaying that last part, getting a facepalm from her trainer. "Seriously… a rock? Then his Pikachu isn't listening to him… fantastic. Let's just keep going… I stand by what I said earlier" He said, with Ralts agreeing with him as they continue moving towards Viridian City.

30 minutes later they find a Bulbasaur next to it's unconscious trainer, blood could be seen slowly pooling under their head. "Hey! Are you alright!?" Our hero said running over. "Bulbasaur what happened?"

" _He says that she rolled her ankle on a pebble only hit her head off the boulder next to them now."_ Ralts translated taking note of the blood on the side of the large rock. This worried Fenreld greatly, she needed immediate medical attention, but all he had was some gauze he carried for emergencies such as this and should anything happen to him or his Pokémon.

"Ralts, can you use **Confusion** to lift her head gently?" He asked wanting to wrap her head without jostling her too much. Ralts nods a focuses on using as little power as possible and lifts the girls head. As this is done He gently wraps her head in the gauze, giving a nod to his partner, letting her know he was finished, and to set her down gently, which she does.

"Alright, you two, let's hurry to Viridian!" He says in a panicked tone as he places his backpack on his chest before places the girl on his back with the help of her Bulbasaur. Just then the skies darken and the sound of thunder rumbles through the sky. "Damn it! We need to put my blanket over her."

Bulbasaur seemingly understands and using his **Vinewhip** to pull the blanket from the top of the backpack then draping it over the male trainer and his own with the help of the Pokémon he heard called Ralts. "Thanks guys." Fenreld he says with a smile getting a nod from both of them as Ralts jumps into the backpack as he starts running down the road, with the Bulbasaur doing it's best to keep up.

A few minutes later the sky opens up and it starts pouring, static lightning jumping across the sky. 'Damn it! This isn't good. This girl can't be out in this but we're still a ways out and no cover anywhere and it's too dangerous to send out Pidgey to look for any. Please, whoever you are, hang in there!' Our hero thought as he ran as fast he could.

Little did he know that Ash had been being chased by the same Spearows he foolishly pissed off, having met Misty Wallflower, and "borrowed" her bicycle and is currently racing down a secondly path with his injured Pikachu only to wipe out with the Spearow right on his tail, but gathers his courage and stands to face the tiny birds only for his already injured Pikachu to jump infront of him, channeling its energy only to be hit by a bolt of lightning, and turning it into a super powered **Thundershock** , frying the attacking Spearow.

At that exact moment Fenreld, Ralts and Bulbasaur saw the huge blast. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Fen shouted. _"That…. Unbelievable… That was a_ _ **Thundershock**_ _! But nothing has that kind of power! Not even the Legendary Zapdos!"_ Ralts said just as shocked as her trainer. Bulbasaur recovered his shock and gives the male trainer a gentle snap of his whip, snapping Fenreld back to his senses. "Thanks Bulbasaur, Let's go!" And starts running again.

An hour later they arrive at the edge of Viridian City, He sighs, taking a moment to catch his breathe, noticing the wanted poster. "Team Rocket huh…?" He growls. "Another Criminal organization like Magma…!"

Ralts knew why he was getting angry, she was getting angry too. People these caused so much pain for her partner. _"I know you're mad, I am too, but we need to make it to the Pokémon Centre to get this girl help."_ Earning a nod from Fenreld but said nothing in fear of losing his temper and starts running again finally seeing the Pokémon Centre after another 10 minutes of running.

"….Finally…." He says exhausted and stumbles into the Centre. "Nurse…Joy… Girl… needs help." He pants out before collapsing to his side, with the Bulbasaur following him using it's vines to grab the girl no longer being held on to.

"Oh dear! Grab me a stretcher!" She responses running to the young man and woman's side. "Oh, who are you?" Taking notice of the strange Pokémon she's never heard of. _"That doesn't matter right now! Please help the girl that my trainer pushed to get here, she's been unconscious for the last 2 hours or more from hitting her head!"_ Ralts said with extreme concern, more for her trainer and the young lady that they helped get here.

Nurse Joy nods and gets the girl on the stretcher and looks at Chansey. "Get this young man to a room to rest, He deserves a free room for the night." She said looking for his Pokedex. When she finds it, she's shocked that it's not the standard Kanto Dex but still pulled up Fenreld's Idenification.

" _ **I'm Dexette, a Pokedex issued by Professor Birch for Fenreld. I was shipped to Professor Oak from the Hoenn region, with permission granting codes for the Professor Hidden Room"**_ came a Robotic female voice from the Pokedex, shocking the Nurse even more. The Hidden Professor's room was top secret, only given to Trainers who studied with Professors or have made an insane amount of contributions to be recognized by the Pokémon League Association (PLA from now on). She didn't know what this boy has done but if he was willing rescue that girl and have this rare Pokémon by his side, She was leaning towards it being the later of two options. This boy was a hero in her eyes and likely this young woman.

Chansey hearing this, was shocked too, gets handed to Hoenn Dex by Nurse Joy, who makes her way to the back with the young unnamed girl to check her for head trauma, and goes over to wall behind the counter and hold it to the Pokedex Scanner, opening the hidden door left of the emergency doors. She then helps the young hero to the hidden room, lays him on the twin bed with the unknown Pokémon following behind them and laying on her trainers chest muttering a Telepathic thank you before passing out. Chansey turned and left the room, the hidden panel closing behind her, then she makes her way to join her partner in treating the young girl.

 **[2 hours later at midnight]**

Fenreld groans as he wakes up with his Ralts on his chest. He smiles at this. Just like the old days. She never left his side, and he assumed she did the same with May when she couldn't come with due to the PLA ruling. He looks around not recognizing the room. "Where am I…? This doesn't look like the Pokémon Centre…"

Ralts wakes up hearing his voice and responses. _"Yeah, we are… but your Pokedex apparently has codes for a room exclusive to the professors… though I don't know if it works in all centres…"_

"Huh… Interesting" He says holding up his Hoenn Dex. 'What did I do to earn this privilege…? I'll have to ask Professor Birch or Norman… They should know.' He thinks to himself, even if Ralts could read his mind, She respects his private thoughts. He looks around the room, seeing a private video phone, a treatment table, and Pokeballs, potions and other healing items. He then notices a light flashing on the video phone. "A message? Or Recording?" He picks up his bestfriend and partner and puts her on the bed so he can sit up and go to the device, and turns it on, immediately getting a message.

" _ **Fen my boy, if you're watching this, you've arrived in Viridian City, which is no small feet for beginning Trainers, even if you have previous knowledge. However, as you know, knowledge without experience is worthless. Now, you're probably wondering why you have access to this special room. Well, Professor Birch and I talked with the PLA and told them of all the Pokémon you've saved, whether it be from getting eaten or from abusive trainers who lost at the gym, not to mention we all felt bad for separately you from your Ralts. So, thanks to your heroic actions, you are allowed into every room like this in each Centre. These rooms have personal treatment machines, free long distance calling, (a gift from me since my daughter missed you so much), and enough supplies to get you through for months. However, please moderate the use of these items, when they are used up, they cannot be replenished for a least year. So please make them last. Also know that should your actions reflecting badly on us, your access to these rooms will be revoked. Keep on the straight and narrow, make me and Caroline happy, Make my daughter happy, and everything will be fine.**_

 _ **Take care out there Fen, and come home once your done your journey in Kanto. You have been like a son to me since before your parents were murdered. Caroline feels the same. Please call when you get this message. Love, Norman Maple."**_

Fen had tears in his eyes… 'Norman…' Ralts also was touched. They gave her partner and bestfriend this special room for all his good deeds, one of them being her rescue. _"You should probably call Norman like he asked and thank him…"_ Ralts said, holding back her own tears. Fenreld nodded and was about to make the call when there was an explosion outside, cutting the power.

" _ **Attention all trainers, please remain calm, back up generator will be online momentarily."**_ Nurse Joy said over the intercom system, and true to her word the emergency power came on, opening the hidden panel slightly.

"Come on Ralts! Let's go see what's going on!" He said getting a nod from Ralts, who jumps onto his shoulders. He carefully opened the door, slipped out and closed it behind him, hearing it lock up and makes his way to the lobby, only to find Ash and a Mango colored girl wearing a skimpy looking yellow shirt, short shorts, and red overalls facing the people he recognized from the wanted flyers, Team Rocket. He growls and glad they haven't noticed him and Ralts.

" _I need you stay hidden Ralts, I'm sorry, but I can't let them see you. They might try to take you from me… Even if we drive them off this time, they will be looking for you down the road"_ He said to Ralts telepathically, who nodded, not happy about it but did understand and hides behind the reception desk before anyone noticed her, only Chansey did but didn't acknowledgment of her to keep her safe.

Seeing Ralts safe, he drew Charmander's ball. "Hey Scumbags!" He shouted getting an angry look from Jessie and James.

"Whose this twerp?!" Team Rocket yelled.

"Someone whose gonna help take you down! Go! CHARMANDER!" Fenreld yelled tossing the ball revealing the Lizard Pokemon. "Ash, Mango Girl, Let's work together!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MANGO, YOU ASSHOLE!?" Misty shouted angrily. "Misty, He's right! Now's not the time fight each other, let's focus on these clowns." Ash said trying to calm the Mango haired water trainer.

"Fine! But I don't have to like it!" She spat. "Don't think I like your attitude. But we'll hash it out later" Fenreld said not breaking his hatred filled glare at the criminals infront of him.

" _Fen… please try to calm down, you can't think clearly when you're mad."_ Ralts said only to him, getting a mental nod in return, her trainer trying to calm himself down. _"Thank you Ralts."_ He replied.

"Alright, Charmander, **Ember** on the Ekans!" Fenreld ordered his Charmander

"Staryu! Water Gun on Koffing" Misty following Fenreld's lead, much to her displeasure. 'I really hate following this assholes lead!'

Ash stood back, guarding his injured Pikachu, who was getting ready to unleash another overpowered **Thundershock** with a little help of Misty's destroyed and Ash's help.

Meanwhile Pokemon's attacks hit their mark, Ekans getting the unlucky and got burned. Koffing was socked. "Koffing, **Smokescreen** ," James called out. "Ekans, bite that annoying fire lizard!" Jessie commanded. The smog from Koffing filled the room, causing everyone to cough but Team Rocket, but with Ralts help Charmander was able to dodge the bite and counter with it's **Metal Claw** , which Fenreld mentally thanked her for the help.

"Guys get back, Pikachu is up to something!" Ash yelled as he got on the ruined bike and started pedalling. "Alright Pikachu, show 'em what you got!" Pikachu then hoped on the bike, the lightbulb cap started lighting up, and with Ralts help (not that he knew where the voice was coming from) managed to hit Team Rocket and their Pokémon, causing a massive explosion and Team Rocket flying off from said explosion.

"Wow, that's some Pikachu you got there…" Fenreld said looking in awe the Electric Mouse "It shouldn't have that much power in it's tiny body."

"Yeah, I know. He did something this back on route 1 when a whole flock of Spearow were chasing us." Ash said solemnly, still upset he was the cause of Pikachu's injuries. "He used the Thunder storm to attack them all… it was amazing."

"Wait.. that blast was from this Pikachu?!" Our hero said in shock. Ralts to, unable to believe it walked out and spoke them all. _"That's impossible! That was beyond the power of any known electric Pokemon, Not even the Legendary Bird Zapdos has that much power!"_

Ash and Misty spun around seeing the unknown Pokémon, at least according to Ash's Kanto Dex. "What Pokémon is that?! Why isn't it registering in my Pokedex?" Ash asked in a panic. Misty too looked confused at this, but thought it looked cute.

Fenreld groaned. "This is my partner and first ever Pokémon, Ralts, from my home region of Hoenn…Probably why your dex can't register her. But she's right. You'd better be careful. Those crooks will likely come after you again."

"Wait, if you had a Pokémon from another region, why do you have this Charmander?! I recognize it from the Professor's Lab." Ash asked, even more confused now.

"…you're an idiot Ash. It's clear they've been friends for much longer than we're allowed to be trainers… but he probably couldn't bring this pokemon with him due to the PLA's rules and regulations. Even then someone must have pulled some strings to allow it to come over here…"

"The hot-head is right, I couldn't bring her with me, not until I got my dex and an official starter from Oak. And don't ask why I am here instead of Hoenn." He said with a glare at the end and looked at his Charmander. "Great job boy, you did very well against those criminals, and that Ekans had much more experience than you. I'm very proud of you, Return." And with that the Lizard Pokemon let out a happy "Char!" before being sucked back into it's ball. Fenreld then went to turn around and walk to Nurse Joy.

"Hey hold it! Aren't you going to introduce yourself! How do you Ash's name?" Misty demanded.

'Ugh this girl is annoying.' He thought, getting a nod from Ralts having caught that thought, cause she was thinking the same thing. "Fine, My name's Fenreld. And how I know about Ash is that his mom, Delia, agreed to maintain my Aunt's place while my Aunt and I are gone in return for checking up on him once in awhile and try to keep him out too much trouble… though that didn't work since he's off to a very rough start, what with angrying a flock of Spearow, which I assume the blast that defeated those Spearow resulted in your bike getting fried, then end up in a fight with this region Crime Organization… Though something did come out of it… His Pikachu is listening now it seems… Ralts sensed you guys back at the beginning of route 1 and said she felt Pikachu not likely him." He sighed.

"Wait… Mom asked you to watch over me?" Ash groaned "Doesn't she trust me enough to watch out for myself?"

"Look, it wasn't about trust, it was out of love and concern for her only son. You can't fault her for that." The Hoenn native tried to appease the Raven haired amateur.

Ash nodded understanding now. Misty too saw the logic, she still didn't like this guy. "If you were asked to watch over him, why aren't you traveling with him?"

"Because, I don't like people and don't usually work well with others. There are only a select few who have my respect and admiration, and there is only one person I'd ever consider travelling with, but they are back home." He glared at Misty. Man did he hate the moody types. Yeah, May had her moments but he knew that if she was mad, it was actually for a good reason. "And besides, as far as I'm concerned, Ash, Gary, myself and the other trainer who left Pallet Town are rivals. I'm aiming for the Pokémon League Championships, which means, I'll need 8 badges. Which also means, that if we were to travel together, we'd know each other's strategies, and Pokémon, taking the fun and surprise out of battles." He finished.

That actually made sense to both the Kanto natives. "Well then, I look forward to our rivalry. Let's see who can make it to the Pokémon League first!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Fine." Was all Fenreld said before turning to Nurse Joy. "How long before we have full power back up?"

"Oh! That may take a day or two… they cut main breaker outside." She replied with a bow "I'm very sorry"

"Is there enough power for a couple long distance calls from my room?" He asked, not wanting to reveal what he assumed was a high ranked secret.

"Yes, that shouldn't be an issue." She said before looking at Ralts, thinking or rather trying to mentally tell her that the Professors rooms had their own separate generator.

"Thank you" He said as he moved behind the counter to get Ralts, bowing to Nurse Joy, all the while discreetly opening the hidden room from what Ralts had just explained how to open, before making his way to said room.

Misty however was furious at how rude the guy was, not even giving out a "I'll see you around" or "Take care."

Ash seeing this and sighed. "Let it go, he said he didn't like people so he was probably getting uncomfortable."

"Doesn't I have to like him." Misty says before turning and pointing at him "And don't think I'm letting you out of my sight until you repay me for my bike!"

The rookie trainer sighed again "I know, I know."

" _ **Attention all trainers, this Center is now closed. Lights will be going out in 5 minutes, please return to your assigned rooms if you are staying the night. Breakfast will be provided from 7:30 am to 9 am."**_ Nurse Joy announced over the intercom.

Ash and Misty went upstairs to their rooms, while Fenreld had been preparing to make the call to Hoenn thinking 'Damn that girl is loud. Ash is in for a long journey if she's serious about travelling with him. Well just means I don't have to keep such a close eye on him.'

He then moved over to the Video Phone dialing Norman's number, hoping they were still awake, know it was very late, and luck was on his side when Caroline appeared on the screen. _**"Fenreld! We weren't expecting you at Viridian for another day or two!"**_ She cheered, very happy to see him.

"Yeah, I got here faster than I would have planned but seems my karma caught up with me. I found an injured trainer who was unconscious from a head injury, and you know me, I can't just leave someone behind that's in need of help." He sighed, cursing his heroic nature. "Is Norman there? I need to talk to him about this gift. He asked that I call when I got the message." He asked.

" _ **Yes, of course. One second."**_ She said and Fenreld could hear her call for her husband and in turn hearing May stumbling hearing that he was on the line, causing him to chuckle. 'Guess she missed me even it's only been a day.'

" _ **Ahh, I'm surprised you got to Viridian already. What happened? You don't usually rush through something."**_ Norman said as he appeared on screen. Fenreld sighed and re-explained what happened early a hearty laugh from Norman. _**"Yeah, that sounds like you, but better not tell May about the girl, she might get jealous."**_

"Whatever… I'm calling because you asked me to when I got your message…." Fenreld said feeling irritated. 'Why does everyone imply that she and I have a thing going on… we're just bestfriends' He though to himself, not noticing the blush, however Ralts and Norman did, both thinking the same thing. 'They really need to admit their feelings for each other'

" _ **Whatever you say, but I must how did you find out about the room? Professor Oak said he didn't have time to tell you about it."**_ Norman asked.

"I woke up in this room after I collapsed after saving the girl I mentioned. Ralts told me that Nurse Joy here looked up my ID on my Pokedex, learned about the code for here… Which I gotta say, I don't feel I deserve it. I just did what any decent person would have done and helped those in need." Replied our black haired hero.

" _ **Don't be like that. Ralts would be been dog food, and all those other Pokémon you said from those abusive trainers would have continued to be beaten without anyone noticing. You fully deserve this. Just don't make me look foolish for recommending you by turning to crime or something like that."**_ The Gym Leader said with pride at the start only to end with a stern voice.

Fenreld only replied with a look at that practically said "Do you really think I'd do that." Then came a familiar, yet furious voice over the phone. _**"DAD! Fen doesn't have a criminal bone in his body! He's only mean to those who are mean to others or their Pokémon!"**_ May yelled at her Dad and kicked him away from the screen, and her face went from furious demon to charming angel when she looked at the screen and her crush. _**"Hey Fen! I'm so glad I got to see you again before I ventured into the Petalburg Woods. You catch anything new yet? I caught a Wurmple by Littleroot Town!"**_

He only chuckled slightly at her quick change in attitude. "Yeah, I caught a Pidgey, I would have caught more but I would have caught more if it wasn't for the thunderstorm we had here tonight." He half lied, knowing full well how she'd react to him interacting with another girl much less saving one… She always a bit possessive. Ralts who was sitting on the bed only sweatdropped at the half lie… _"You know she'd be proud of you for saving someone from potential death… even if it was another girl."_ She told her trainer who sighed.

"Actually May… they was another reason" He said before she commented on the Pidgey and Thunderstorm. "Their was a trainer we found unconscious… She…." He flinches seeing her glare a the mention of a girl. "Hold on- She was unconscious and in bad shape, her head smacked against a rock on the side of the road and needed immediate medical attention. There was a small puddle of blood pooling under her, She might have died if I didn't save her, especially with the impending thunderstorm!" He quickly defended himself.

Hearing that save a girls life didn't seem to help matters at all. _**"While I'm proud of you for saving her life, she better not get the wrong idea from it! And you had better not lead her on! You're my-"**_ She catches herself and blushes furiously in embarrassment 'I almost told him how I felt… I can't do that over the phone! It's too important to be done like that…' She thought to herself.

Fenreld was curious at what she said and was wondering why she was blushing like that. 'Could she like me the way I like her? Nah… can't be, we're only 10… almost 11…' He thought and blushed just as fiercely before coughing "Don't worry, I won't. I've decided to travel alone with Ralts and the other Pokémon I catch. You're the only one I'm willing to travel with." He said, not realizing the effect those words had on her.

Almost everyone else listening did and facepalmed thinking 'Way to go genius, make the girl fall even more for you.' While her mother almost squeeled in delight. 'You'll make my daughter a fine husband one day Fen.' She thought.

" _ **Th-thank you Fen…."**_ May stuttered and blushed even an even brighter shade of red before collecting herself _**"Oh! By the way! My first contest is in a few months over in Slateport City, so naturally I'll be travelling while training and catching new Pokémon for the contest! You'd better watch set a reminder somewhere and watch my performance!"**_ She says excitedly.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I promised I'd support you all the way with your Coordinator carrier!" He smiled giving the megawatt smile that seemed to be reserved for her and Ralts. The only time Norman and Caroline saw that smile is when he was with their daughter and knew what it meant even before they started showing signs of them having crushes on each other. This smile always brought a blush and an equal smile to May's face.

" _ **Alright lovebirds, it's getting late. I'm sure both of you have busy days tomorrow and it's almost 1 am and trainers and coordinators shouldn't get the habit of staying up this late. Say you're 'I love yous' and head to bed."**_ Caroline teased getting a "MOM!" from both of them only for Fenreld to blush from embarrassment at calling Caroline Mom after a year after his parents died, but quickly frowned and felt depressed but hide it as best he could, but Ralts and the elder Maple's saw it.

"G'night May, Mr. and Mrs. Maple." He said solemnly, getting sad looks from Norman and his wife and a "good night" May as he ended the call. 'I can't believe I did that…Mom…I'm sorry.' He thought as he laided in bed, pulling a blanket over him, and silently shedding a tear.

" _You know… you're parents would want you to be happy and knew you saw the Maples as second parents and would be out with you calling them as such… Norman and Caroline wanted to adopt you but it was too soon, and they knew it."_ Ralts said trying to calm him down, sensing his inner turmoil.

"Hmm… thanks Ralts… I'm just not ready to call actively call them as such… It's only been a year since they were murdered…" He replied, drifted off to sleep only.

 **AN: And that's it for Chapter 2. Who is it that Fenreld saved and will she be ok?! Will he run into Ash and Misty within Viridian Forrest? Will he get lost in there? What Pokémon will he catch in there… if any! Is he being mean to Pidgey by using it for the aerial support until Charmander evolves into Charizard? Let me know what you think through reviews! ALSO if you liked this story, please check out my other work! Also I am looking for a Beta reader for this story. My usual Beta Reader has gone MIA. On me.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Offer and Evolution

**AN: Hey guys, welcome back to more For the Love of Maple – The Indigo League. Last time we left off with Fenreld saving a female trainer, reaching Viridian City, fighting Team Rocket alongside Ash and Misty, and calling the Maple's, making May fall for him even more, and end up calling Caroline "Mom" much to his embarrassment and disappointment in himself. To make something clear… Ralts WILL evolve… I have said this in the ending notes in Chapter 1. I have even asked if you want Ralts/Gardevoir to end up falling for Fenreld and crossing the Taboo Line, or stick strictly to just pairing him with May? In either case I won't act on it unless I get enough support, so please leave a review to let me know. As I said with The Hero and the Florist, I apologize for the impromptu hiatus. Life is crazy right now so updates will sporadic at best.**

 **ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Telepathy"_

 **Attacks/Abilities**

" _ **Electronic Talking"**_

 **For The Love of Maple: The Indigo League**

 **Chapter 3: The Offer and Evolution**

We find our hero waking up to find his Ralts crying in her sleep gripping his wet, tear stained t-shirt for dear life, appearing to be having a nightmare of sorts. Checking their connection, he sees what is bothering her.

 **[Dreamscape Ralts PoV]**

The sun was setting, and I was running from Poochyena for a good 10 minutes and I was getting tired _"I gotta get back to my burrow, they won't be able to get me in there…!"_ I thought. Just then I was tackled by one of the pursuing Pokémon, causing me to slide along the ground, allowing them to surround me. Three of them starting biting me, causing to cry out in pain.

After what felt like an eternity, I hear the voice a young human calling for the Poochyena to leave me alone and felt the arms of the child in a protective manner, shielding me from the angry and hungry puppy Pokémon. I felt safe and sadden that this brave boy was getting hurt in my place only to saved by older humans who seem to be concerned for my savoir. I assume they are his family. I could feel a special connection between the two of us. One that is rumored to only happen once in a lifetime. I knew I didn't want to be separated from him.

 **[Time skip: Day of the Fire]**

After a fun day on Dewford Island, Fen, his best human friend May, and I were relaxing on the boat ride back to Petalburg City when I noticed a glow off to the distance. Something felt ominous about that glow, like something horrible was happening. As we got closer May's parents noticed smoke coming from town.

The second we reached the shore, Fen jumped off the boat and ran to town to find out what was happening. I was only just barely able to onto his shoulder before he took off. Upon getting to the city we found his house in a blazing inferno and I could sense my partner's worry starting to sprout.

"Where's my parents...?" He said not even hiding his worry and fear. Neither one of us noticed what was going on until we heard May's mother talking with Nurse Joy.

"From what I heard Jenny saying... it seems Team Magma showed up looking for Fenreld's Ralts, and according to the shouting, they assumed that his parents wouldn't give up any information. The next thing they knew Team Magma ordered their Pokémon, a Houndoom and Houndour, to use flamethrower and burn the place to ground. No one could do anything since by the time the criminals left the house was already a wildfire and no one had any water, ground or rock types to try to put out the fire. Over the roaring flame they heard the screams of Fenreld's parents...being...burned alive."

A sense overwhelming guilt rouse up in me... Fen's parents... were killed because some criminals were looking for me, even more so when I felt the extreme sorrow, angst, and anger, coming from my best friend.

'Don't think for one second this is your fault Ralts. This was Team Magma's fault. I swear I make them pay once I'm a legal trainer.' I heard him say through our mental link while May was trying to comfort him. _'I will be right there to support and help you do that... just please don't lose yourself to revenge.'_ I reply back him.

 **[End Dream, Normal PoV]**

'Oh Ralts... still feeling afraid of that day we met and still feeling guilty about what those scum did.' Fenreld thought then decides to wake her up. "Hey, time to get up. We're going to miss breakfast."

Ralts does wake up at this but in a solemn mood. _"Morning... yeah, let's go get some food. We need to check up on your rescue yesterday as well."_

Nodding, Fenreld gets up and goes towards the private showers of the Professor's Room. "And you need to let go of your guilt about the day of the fire. I told you it wasn't your fault. We'll stop Team Magma when we get back to Hoenn. In the meantime, let's get some experience by taking down this Team Rocket, ok?" He says as he enters the shower.

'Figures he'd know what was wrong. He was probably saw what I was dreaming about. But he's right, we should take down this regions criminal organization.' Ralts thought with new resolve.

A short while later, Ralts and Fenreld were in the cafeteria enjoying their meal in peace and quiet up until two loud voices came in, arguing with each other.

'Great... so much a quiet breakfast' both Ralts and Fenreld thought at the same time.

"I told you I'd pay you back for your bike somehow... so will you stop reminding me?" Ash asked half asleep, be clearly irritated.

"And I told you I'm not letting you out of my sight until you do!" Misty screamed.

"Will you both shut up...? Everyone else here are trying to have a peaceful breakfast." Fenreld said in a bored tone getting affirmative murmers from the other trainers in the area causing both Ash and Misty to quiet down and having the decency to look embarrassed and sit down to eat in silence.

'Those two are gonna be a headache if I have to deal with them all day, unless they are idiots and leave right away without preparing.' Our hero thought, not knowing he was right.

"Let's go, time to check on the girl from yesterday" He said telepathically after they both finished their food. Heading to the infirmary for people, they thought about the girl, both different thoughts. Ralts thinking that if she starts hitting on her partner, well there maybe memory loss after a warning. Fenreld was wondering if she was alright and without any permanent damage.

"Ahh there you are, little hero. She just woke up. She's been wanting to thank you all morning." Nurse Joy called them out of their thoughts. "And, how is she?" Fenreld asked. "I'm afraid she has a concussion. She'll need to be here for a couple days as a precaution. She'll be weak from blood loss as well." She replied.

He nodded, figuring there would be no point in asking about permanent damage right now since she's being kept to figure that out. "Well I should head in. Wouldn't keep her waiting. I need to make sure she knows I just did what any decent person would do." He says as he walks in with Ralts.

" _Just so you know if she starts hitting on you after you tell her, I'm going to give her a warning to tamper with her memories. You know full well May would throttle her if she was here."_ Ralts said in a tone that Fenreld had never heard from her before, one that promised pain if pushed the wrong way.

'Easy there... I'm sure it'll be fine. She's still in a fragile state.' he replied through telepathy.

"Oh! So, you're the one who helped a clutz like me. Thank you so much. From what I've been told I would have been in big trouble if you didn't help. Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do to repay you while I'm stuck here in the hospital. I'm Sherry by the way. I started just yesterday from Pallet Town." The young girl introduced herself. She was a short 4'8, almost ghostly white skin, which was probably normally a pale white skin if she hadn't lost so much blood, sea blue eyes and Lime green hair.

"Ahh, so you're the one who chose Bulbasaur, I thought it looked familiar when I help you yesterday. I'm Fenreld. I started out yesterday myself from Pallet with Charmander, however I'm originally from Petalburg City in the Hoenn region, where I met Raltz here." He pointed to his shiny partner. "And don't worry about playing me back. I did what any decent person would. If anyone would leave someone who was bleeding from their head behind when I was going to storm, they would be the worst kind of person."

Sherry blushed a bit at this before taking notice of the Pokémon Identified as Raltz. "Be that as it may, I owe you my life. As for your Pokémon on your shoulder, I take it that it's a rare version of its species?"

"Yeah, and _she_ has been with me for 5 years, although we had to be separated due an incident for the last 9 months, I was forced to move here. And no, I don't want to talk about it more than that." He finished a stern tone.

"A-Alright..." the Vertette said a bit scared at his change of attitude and tone. "Well It's nice to meet you, I'm grateful for the chance to at least say thank you for saving my life. Maybe we'll meet on the road somewhere...if I continue my journey that is."

"Why wouldn't you continue? One mishap shouldn't be enough to shake your resolve to be a trainer. Just try to be careful from now on." Fenreld stated clearly irritated that she'd consider giving up.

" _He's right, even though I understand your shaken, you should consider your Bulbasaur, he seems to have a desire to compete and battle."_ Raltz decides to speak up, startling the injured girl.

"Who said that?!" She shouted looking around frantically behind stopping and holding her head from shaking it too much.

"That was Raltz... she's a psychic Pokémon. Although I'm surprised she talked to you." The Blackette said looking at his partner.

" _I only told her what her partner wanted... it would be a waste for a Pokémon who loves to battle to not be given the chance do so._ " Raltz said with a shrug of her tiny shoulders.

"I see, well thank you for the info, I should look at finding a psychic type to help understand my Pokémon better." Sherry said.

"It might... but keep in mind that not all psychic type will speak to humans." Fenreld said before checking his watch. "Well we should be off. I need to go buy supplies and do some training back on route 1. I kinda rushed to get here to help you in exchange for my planned training."

"And I am grateful for that. I will keep in mind what you told. I wish you luck on your journey" the vendette said with a slight bow.

"And a speedy recovery to you as well. If we do meet on the road, it'll be as rivals." He said as he and Raltz left. _'See no need to even threaten her.'_ he said via telepathy.

" _Just because she didn't hit on you this time, doesn't she won't in the future. There is a chance she'll develop hero worship since you saved her life."_ the feeling Pokémon replied.

"That maybe, however, we'll deal with that when the time comes. Now let's go train, let's see what you've learned in the last 9 months." He said and pulled out his Pokedex to see Ralts' information.

" **Ralts Level 19, Move set: Confusion, Teleport, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Double Team, Heal Pulse. Exp to level up: 200."** Dexette displayed.

"Disarming Voice...? I'm not familiar with that move... Do you know anything?" The confused ravenette ask his partner.

" _...No... perhaps we should contact the professors?"_ An equally confused Ralts said.

All Fenreld could do was nod, and made his way to the Professor's Special Room to make a call. In the lobby, he looked around discretely and when he saw the coast was clear he opened the room and made his way inside. "Now... how to set up a conference between multiple people...?" He asked himself and looked through the opinions on the phone. "Here we are... conference call... all though it seems to call all professors throughout the world... I hope that doesn't go against me being against my privileges since I don't know how to modify it." He said as he presses the button. Within moments of the call being made all professors throughtout the world answered the call.

" _ **What is going on? Who made this call?"**_ Asked a young professor with a french accent.

" _ **It was from one of the Professor's Rooms at a Pokémon Centre in Kanto."**_ replied a stern professor with white hair and beard.

" _ **Then was it you Oak?"**_ A feminine Professor asked in a curious voice.

" _ **I-I don't think so, He's in his lab."**_ A nervous but eccentric voice speculated.

" _ **Elm is correct, the connect was made to all labs..."**_ A sultry voice said.

" _ **Professor Ivy and Elm are correct I am in my lab, but who made the call?"**_ Professor Oak asked.

" _ **The only one I am aware who has access to those rooms is the young lad whom was sent to Kanto due to unfortunate circumstances."**_ Professor Birch said.

"I apologize for this worldwide call Professor's. I am Fenreld from Hoenn. I was trying to contact Professor's Oak and Birch but didn't know how to select specific people or regions as I didn't see an option to do so. I wished to ask a question regarding my very first Pokémon and partner Ralts. However, before that I will accept whatever admonishment you wish to give me." The beginning trainer said with a bow.

A moment went by while the Professor's thought of what to do until Professor Birch spoke up. _**"I say we let the lad off with a warning this time. He did say he didn't know how to contact individuals. Infact I propose that Professor Oak, who is the closest to him geographically, teach him how do so, so that this doesn't happen again."**_

" _ **I can certainly do that without much issue. I will however require an escort. Will you come get me Fenreld?"**_ Professor Samuel Oak stated rather than asked and the ravenette knew that.

"Yes, of course. I will leave after this call is concluded." He replied

" _ **Now what is the question about Ralts? Might as well get the reason for this call out of the way so it wasn't a waste of all our time."**_ Professor Oak said getting agreements from the other Professors.

"My partner has a move that I am unfamiliar with called Disarming Voice and I have no information on it within my Pokedex." Replied Fenreld.

" _ **Disarming Voice you say?"**_ The French Professor said. _**"Forgive me, I am Professor Sycamore of the Kalos region. As for your inquiry, that move is a Fairy type move. Your Ralts is a Psychic/Fairy type here in this region. It would seem that we need to update your Dex. After all a Trainer recognized by the PLA must have the proper information. May we see this Ralts?"**_

The stunned trainer merely nodded and Ralts climbed up on her partners shoulder, stunning all Professors expect Birch and Oak

" **My word... A rare partner indeed. Young man, are you aware that it-"** Professor Sycamore began.

"She. Ralts is a female." Fenreld interrupted on behalf of his partner, who looked offended at being called it.

" _ **My apologies, I didn't mean to offend her. As I was saying, are you aware that she is a very rare variant of her species, what we categorize as a 'Shiny'? Be very careful with her young man. Poachers and Criminal Originations will stop at nothing to capture her to either sell or use for evil proposes."**_

This causes Fenreld's face to darken. "I'm very well aware of this Professor... and I'll die before they land a finger on her." said in a very anger voice and tears running down his face. "I would rather die than lose her like I lost my parents!"

This shocked the other professors, whom all have solemn looks only to nod. Professor Oak decides to speak up _**"Before we end this call, Trainer Fenreld, insert your dex into the counsel before you so Sycamore can update it. In the meantime, might I suggest the rest of you professor introduce yourselves just in case something comes up and you require this young man's assistance?"**_

All nodded and one by one introduced themselves as Ivy from the Orange Islands (the Sultry voice), Professor Birch of Johto (nervous voice), Professor Rowan of Sinoh, and finally Professor Juniper of the Unova region while Fenreld had inserted his dex and got it updated. With that all Professors started to end their end of the call only for Professor Sycamore and Oak to stay on the line.

" _ **Fenreld, I would like offer you a chance to be a partial professors assistant. You see, I study what is known as Mega Evolution. Pokémon such as Gardevoir and Charizard have the ability do this with help of items known as a Keystone and Mega Stone. It will take me some time, but in a half a year's time, I should be able to procure both items for you. The Gardevoirite is what will take the most time, as these stones are rare. But what say you, young man?"**_ Asked the Kalos professor.

This leaves the trainer and the Kantonian Professor flabbergasted. To get such an offer when just starting out, it was unheard of, but then again, so was gaining access to these top-secret rooms. Professor Oak was the first to break out of his stupor.

" _ **Augustine, you can't be serious about this!? I get you need help with your research and from what you've told us that to be in battle to be able to even active this ability, but you don't even know if this rookie trainer will be able to achieve this ability!"**_ He protested. The young trainer in question was lucky not to get penalized for the worldwide conference call, now he was being offered an official position as an assistant? This was unheard of.

" _ **I understand your protest Samuel, however we have all seen the bond between him and Ralts during this call. That is a very key factor in Mega Evolution. Besides, I'm sure I'm not the only one intrigued by this young man's passion. I saw it in the other professor's eyes."**_ Professor Sycamore rebutted.

"Thank you very much Professor, but are you certain...? This is a massive honor... I don't know what to say." Fenreld said, finally getting out his own stupor.

" _ **It's fine! In fact, I'd rather disappointed if you turned this down! Such a chance to test the strength of the bond between you and your partner would be such a waste of potential..."**_

It was amusing to see a professor pouting like a child, even if they were obviously playing the guilt card to get him to agree, not that he was planning on turning down such a chance. As a trainer you take every advantage you can get, as long as it comes legally that is.

"Very well Professor Sycamore, I accept your offer. Thank you very much, Ralts and I will work hard to meet your expectations." Fenreld said, finishing in a slight bow.

" _ **EXCELLENT! I will contact you when I have the items ready for you, in the meantime train hard, collect those badges, and make those we are watching you proud!"**_ The Kalos Professor exclaimed excitedly.

Professor Oak just sighed and lightly palmed his face, this was unheard of. However, he could see Augustine's point. Ralts and Fenreld had an unbreakable bond that any could see. _**"Alright, alright... Let us end this call so I can teach this young man how to work the communicator so he doesn't end up contacting everyone again."**_

" _ **Yes, of course. I apologize, I got caught up in this idea that I forgot about that. I will inform the league about this development so that it official."**_ Professor Sycamore said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you again Professor, I look forward to your call in the future. I too will contact you when Ralts evolves into Gardevoir and what she'd like her Mega Stone to be fashioned into." Fenreld said, ready to end the call.

" _ **That would be great! Talk at you later!"**_ and with that the Kalos connection was cut.

"I will be there in a half a day Professor Oak. Once again, I apologize for making this conference call. See you soon" Fenreld said earning a nod from older Professor and ended the call.

Before heading out, our hero took a moment to process everything that just happened. Ralts too was reeling... _"Did... that really just happen? You just got an offer of a lifetime... I was certain you were gonna get chewed out."_ She said in a very confused tone.

"Yeah I know. And it's clear Professor Oak is not impressed with Professor Sycamore's offer..." He said a little nervous. Even if his team weren't going be sent to Oak when he exceeded the 6 Pokémon limit, He sure didn't want make an enemy out of this regions Professor. "Let's go, we don't want to upset Professor Oak anymore by being late to pick him up." Earning a nod from his shiny partner.

And leave they did, deciding not to take the time to train on the way unless they came under attack by Pokemon or other trainers they would make a b-line for Pallet Town. They'd inform Professor Birch and the Maples of this offer after he gets taught how to use the machine properly.

"Hey you! Where do you think you're off to in a hurry?" An annoying called out causing Fenreld to groan.

"What do you want Misty... I'm in a hurry here." His voice laced with annoyance.

"Don't give me that! I want to battle that weird Pokémon on your shoulder!" She screamed.

' _just great... now I have to deal with her... on the other hand at least this battle should give Ralts the experience she needs to Evolve...'_ He thought and Ralts was of the same mind if her nod was anything to go by.

"Fine, but after this leave me alone unless we meet on your journey with Ash." He said firmly earning an irritated growled from the Mango Haired water trainer.

Both trainers made themselves to the battlefield behind the Pokémon Centre, getting the attention of every trainer using the fields for their personal training.

"Let's get this over with, I have somewhere to be." Fenreld groaned.

A Random Trainer came up and said he'd be Referee for the match

"Trainers, this will be a 1 on 1 match. Send out your Pokémon!" Called out the imprompto Ref said.

"Let's go Ralts..." Fenreld said as Ralts hoped down and moved to the middle of the field.

"Misty sends out Starmie!" the water trainers says in third person while releasing her evolved Starfish Pokémon from its pokeball.

'Huh, she's not bad for having a fully evolved Pokémon, but did she evolve it prematurely and can she control it.' Fenreld thought, mildly impressed. "Ladies first." He said keeping his tone even.

Misty growled "Don't blame me you lose! Starmie use **Swift**!"

And with that Starmie summoned 5 stars and sent them at Ralts. Knowing **Shift** couldn't be dodged he decided to deflect them. " **Magicial Leaf**!" was all he said as his partner glowed slightly and summoned 7 leaves coated in psychic energy and launches them at Starmie and the stars cancelling out the shift and landing a direct hit on the Water/Psychic type causing big damage.

Misty was steaming mad now. " **Confusion**! Send that shrimp flying" earning a look that said "really...?" from her opponent.

"Fight back with your own **Confusion** " Fenreld called out calmly, not concerned at all.

Both Pokémon glowed with Psychic Energy only for Ralts to come out stronger and lift Starmie into the air. This causes Misty to look worried and Fenreld look bored. "Finish this with **Magicial Leaf.**.." He said in an equally bored tone. Ralts did just that and summoned seven psychic covered leaves and flings them at the floating starfish Pokémon knocking it out as it feel to ground.

"That's it! Winner! The Mystery Trainer and his Ralts!" Called the Ref as Ralts to be enveloped by a bright light signifying it was evolving getting an excited grin from Fenreld and confused looks from the rookie trainers around all asking what was going on.

As the light died down, it revealed a new Pokémon that none other than Fenreld knew of since no-one was from Hoenn. Misty shouted at her opponent "You cheated! You knew that foreign Pokémon was close to evolving! You used me!"

"I didn't cheat... if anything your defeat was your own fault. If I had to guess you evolved your Staryu the second you found a water stone, not waiting until it learned all the appropriate moves before using it. Starmie should have been able to overpower Ralts even if she was close to evolving. I feel sorry for it." He said he turned around with the newly evolved Kirlia following close behind only for Misty to charge at him with a mallet she seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

Kirlia simply turned around and held Misty in place with a **Confusion** while she was disarmed by the surrounding trainers while giving Misty a telepathic grave message that only she could hear. _"If you try to attack my partner again, I will turn your brain into mush. Do you understand me?"_ earning a terrified and hasty nod from the Mango haired girl.

"Congrats on evolving Kirlia, but did you really have to scare the girl like that?" Sending her a knowing look.

Kirlia looked away sheepishly and replied _"She was targeting you with a weapon... I couldn't let that go... And as your partner it's my duty to protect you right...?"_

Fenreld just sighed knowing how protective her and May could be even though he could handle himself. He didn't spend an hour each morning working out for just traveling. "Let's just get going... annoying girl took up enough of our time."

Kirlia nodded and trailed behind, alittle sad knowing she could ride on his shoulder anymore since she's a fair bit bigger than she was as a Ralts.

 **[Half a day later]**

As Fenreld had promised they arrived at Professor Oak's Lab a little bit past midday and apologized to the professor for being late, explaining that Ash's new traveling companion challenged him a battle and wouldn't let up even though he said he was in a hurry. Oak accepted the reasoning and took notice of the new Pokémon at the young trainer's side.

"And who's this? I'm not familiar with this Pokémon." The old professor asked.

"Oh, this is Kirlia, Ralts' evolved from Professor." Fenreld said as he used Dexette on Kirlia to display the information on her.

 _ **"Kirlia, the Emotions Pokémon. The cheerful spirit of its Trainer gives it energy for its psychokinetic power. It spins and dances when happy. It has psychic power that enables it to distort the space around it and see into the future"**_

"Wow, that's a strong Pokémon you have there. I hope you train it-her well" Professor Oak said as he caught himself, he didn't feel like being on the receiving end of a psychic Pokémon wrath.

Kirlia was annoying at being called "it" again but let it slide since he corrected himself quickly. Fenreld noticed this and spoke up "well, should we be off?"

 _"Wait, I think I can get us back to the Pokémon Centre with_ **Teleport** _. And before you ask Fen, I couldn't use it to get here because I can only get us back to the last Centre we visited."_ Kirlia said, wanting to be of help.

Both of the human's looks at Kirlia with surprise. "Well that'll come in handy..." Fenreld said.

"Indeed... and don't worry about getting me home, the Professor's Room has a pod that can only access by Official Professor that can transport them back to the designated labs." Oak added.

 _'Well that would have made coming here easier, but I guess they can't give that privilege to assistants or "heroes" recognized by the PLA.'_ Fenreld thought then asked aloud "Alright Kirlia, are you able to get us directly back into the room or just the lobby?"

 _"I'm afraid it's just the lobby, the room seems to be protected against Pokémon moves like_ **Teleport** __ _from entering the room."_ Kirlia replied sadly.

"Well I guess that makes sense; it is supposed to be top secret. Didn't hurt to ask." Fen said, comforting the newly evolved Kirlia earning a smile from her. "Alright Kirlia, use **Teleport** to get us back to Viridian City!" He ordered.

Kirlia nodded, her eyes glowing, evolving all three of them in psychic energy and transported them all back to the Pokemon Centre. Upon arrival, they startled Nurse Joy and the other trainers at the sudden appearance. "Welcome back Fenreld, and good to see you again Professor Oak. Is there anything I can do to be of assistance?" She asked in a professional tone after recovering from her shock.

"It's good to see you as well Nurse Joy. And no, we're alright. We'll be heading to this young man's room now." Professor Oak said kindly earning a nod.

"Yes of course, if you need anything please don't hesitate ask." She said with a bow.

Fenreld moved by the desk and bowed at Nurse Joy, discreetly moving his dex over the scanner to open the Top-Secret room, while Professor Oak was waiting by the concealed room but waited to enter until the young trained entered with him.

 **[30 minutes later]**

After 30 minutes of Professor Oak teaching Fenreld about everything about the communicator and how to work the other machinary that he was authorized to use, the Kanto Professor turned to the Hoenn native, "Do you understand how everything works?"

"More or less, Thank you so much Professor." Fenreld said with a slight bow, Kirlia joining him in the bow. _"I will be sure to remind him if he forgets Professor."_ Kirlia said to re-assure Professor Oak who nodded.

"Very well, I'll be off then. Please give my regards to Nurse Joy so she doesn't worry alright?" He said as he stepped on what looked like a Warp Platform. "Call if you need anything. I may not be your designated Professor, but that not mean I won't help if I can. Take care." the Elder Professor said as he swipped his ID badge and disappeared in a flash.

"Now... let's call the Maples and Professor Birch and inform them of the offer we got." Fenreld said as he started working on setting up a conference call with just Professor Birch and the Maple Household.

After a few seconds of ringing both lines picked up. _**"Hello... Maple Residence? OH FEN! Good to see you! I didn't expect you to call so soon."**_ Caroline said excitedly then notices Professor Birch on the line too _**"Oh, hello Professor, how you're having a good day."**_

 _ **"Good day Caroline, Hello again Fen. I'm surprised too that you'd call again so soon. We just talked just earlier today."**_ Professor Birch said.

"I apologize for calling so soon Professor Birch, however after you disconnected from the call, Professor Sycamore made me a very generous offer and I wanted to share it with you and the Maples. Mrs. Maple, is your husband available?" He greeted and asked.

 _ **"One second, let go grab him, He'd hate to miss a call from our future son in a law."**_ Caroline teased in a singsong voice much to Professor Birch's and Kirlia's Assumement and Fenreld's embrassement muddering something about "troublesome women." after a minute Norman appeared with his wife.

 _ **"Hello Professor, Hello Fenreld my boy, how are you?"**_ Norman greeted everyone on the call.

"Hello Mr. Maple. As I told your wife and Professor Birch before, I got an interesting offer and massive honor from Professor Sycamore from Kalos." Fen said as he started to explain what happened earlier that day leaving an understandably shellshocked Maple family and a shocked Professor Birch.

 _ **"I-I don't even know what to say Fenreld... that's a massive honor as you said... to be asked for help and offered an official assistant position to help with a Professor's research... it's almost unheard of... I've never heard of Mega Evolution! I will have to talk to Augustine about it!"**_ Professor Birch in awe.

 _ **"He's right... this is astonding... I will be sure to inform May for you the next time she calls home. Congratulations young man!"**_ Norman said since his wife had fainted.

"Thank you, Norman, I'd appreciate it. And thank you Professor Birch, I would send you a copy of the data but I can't without authorization. Sorry Professor." Fenreld said with regret.

 _ **"Oh, it's fine. I completely get it. I'll talk to him soon. I'm extremely curious about this after all."**_ The Plump Professor said with a hardy laugh.

"Well I just wanted to inform you guys of what is going on since this was a big thing. I need to go get some training before heading out to Viridian Forest. I will call when I reach Pewter City. Oh! And before I go. Ralts evolved into Kirlia today. Please let May know that too" Fenreld said about to hang up.

 _ **"Well, congratulations Kirlia! It won't be long now before you become a stunning Gardevoir now! And be careful with your training. Don't overdo it alright?"**_ Norman said

"I won't. Take care Professor, take care Mr. And Mrs. Maple" The young trainer said as he disconnected the call.

 **AN: Well that's it for this Chapter! Sorry as I said in before I am sorry for the hiatus. I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. Please leave a review and hit that follow button if you enjoyed!**

 **Now I am gonna starting a Code Geass fanfic and I hope you all will give it a shot. I will try to update again as soon as I can!**


End file.
